You Belong With Me
by JaSambaby09
Summary: Based on a Taylor Swift song. Jason and Sam are best friends in High School, they both secretly want more but neither will admit it. What will it lead to?
1. Dont feel the same or do we?

Note: If you recognize the character, I don't own them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam looked through her locker, moving books up and down, rummaging through her gym clothes and even her pencil case. She didn't understand why she was looking through her pencil case, there was no way her History book could fit in there.

"Dammit!" She said aloud when she realized the book was no where in her locker. She slammed the door shut and turned to walk down the hall.

"AH! Gosh Jason you scared the crap out of me!" Sam gave him an annoyed look.

Jason laughed. "Sorry about that, I was coming to return your history book, you left it in my car last night when I took you home from school."

She took the book from his hands. "I was looking everywhere for this. Thanks a lot Jase!" She hugged her best friend.

"Anything for you Sammy." Came the reply. He walked her to her classroom and then began to head off to his own, when he turned back around and watched her take her seat in the History room. Gosh she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was pin straight this morning. "She probably flat ironed it." He reasoned. It flowed over her shoulders, and her bangs were side-swept. Her gorgeous eyes roamed the chalk board and then back down to her book. He longed to have her as more than just a friend. But he knew that it was impossible. He was with Liz, he loved Liz. Liz loved him. Plain and simple. But was it? NO. He shook the idea out of his head. Besides, Sam wouldn't want to be with him anyways.

"Jase why do you have to be so amazing?" Samantha thought to herself. She was paying absolutely zero attention to Ms. Lozelle, her History teacher, just occasionally moving her eyes from the chalkboard to her paperwork so it looked like she was. Really she was daydreaming. Daydreaming about what it would be like if her best friend Jason Morgan wanted something more than friendship as badly as she did.

The final bell rang at 1:45, the end of the school day finally. Sam made her way to her locker and stuffed her books inside it. She then grabbed her cell phone from her backpack and clipped it to her side. Putting her back on her shoulders she made her way to the Gym where the pep rally was to be at 2:00 for the football game tomorrow night.

She slid onto an open row of bleachers and grabbed her cell phone. Before she could open it though, Jason slid in beside her.

"Hey Jase, what are you doing here? shouldn't you be in the locker room getting ready for the rally?

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure that my favorite girl would be rooting for me tomorrow night. Your coming right?"

"I'm sure Liz roots for you every time Jason." She replied, with a hint of ice in her voice. "And of course ill be there!"

Her words stung him. Why would she say something like that? "T-That's great." he managed to stutter out. He hugged her goodbye when the gym got darker, his signal to get to the locker room and change A.S.A.P. Before he could get up though, something weighed down on his legs…Liz.

"Hey Liz." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I have to go and get ready now, so your going to have to get off me." He said quietly.

"Ill get off when you answer me 2 questions." She replied. Her eyes narrowed and he could tell she was pissed. "First, what the hell was the kiss on the cheek? Were DATING Jason, I think I deserve a bit more than that. Second, what are you doing on the bleachers with this little _tramp _you call a friend?"

Before Jason had time to respond to either questions, something hit hard across Liz's face and she went staggering off his lap.

_______________________________

Was chapter one ok? I know it was a bit short. Please review and tell me if its worth finishing!! :)


	2. How bout' a shiner superstar?

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means a lot, and im SO glad you like the story so far. Ill try and make this chapter a bit longer (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It took all Sam had in her not walk over to Elizabeth, drag her up onto her feet by her hair and shove her fist into her face a second time. But she knew that Jason was probably disappointed in her, so she restrained herself.

"You Bitch!" Liz yelled as she got up from the ground holding a spot near her eye.

"Call me a tramp again, and the shiner I just gave you will be the least of your problems." Sam sneered as she grabbed her backpack and left the bleachers.

Jason just stood there, not knowing whether he should run after Sam or escort Liz to the bathroom, by time he had made up his mind that Liz's cheerleader friends would do something to make the bruise more un-noticeable and that he should go after Sam and apologize, she was already out the door and Elizabeth was giving him a death stare.

"Is there a reason your still staring after her like a love struck puppy when I'm standing here with a huge purple mark next to my eye?"

"Sorry, I got confused for a minute, here let me take you to the bathroom."

"Its fine!" She said snatching her arm away from him. "Courtney will help me with it." She continued, and stomped off.

Jason sighed, knowing that whatever problems Liz had with he and Sam's friendship, had just take a big turn for the worst. He jogged into the locker room and slid his football uniform on for the pep rally. He had never been more happy for something to be over-with until the end of the rally had came. After changing back into his signature jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt he went to the girls locker room to wait for Liz and give her a ride home. She came out with Courtney and Brenda no longer than 5 minutes later.

"Well, well if it isn't the miraculous Jason Morgan who stands by while his slut of a friend punches his girl friend in the face. Bravo Jason, bravo!" Courtney said to him as her greeting.

"Shut the hell up Courtney!" Jason yelled "Liz, come on ill take you home."

Jason walked Liz to his Black Mustang. It wasn't the greatest car in the world, and his parents could no doubt afford more, but he was happy with it. In fact Sam had helped him pick it out the day after he got is license. He remember her saying "Gosh Jase, I don't think I've ever known chemistry till having seen you stand next to that car! Its perfect." He opened the passenger door while Elizabeth slid in and tossed her backpack to the back seat. He shut her door for her and then climbed into the drivers seat. As his hand went to the shifter to put the car in drive, Liz put her hand over his and gave him an angelic smile before pushing herself up and pressing her lips to his.

"I was wanting to do that ever since you came out of the locker room with your uniform on today. You realized you haven't kissed my lips since yesterday morning?"

"Sorry, I have a lot of school work to catch up on, otherwise I would've taken you to a movie or something to make up for it." he replied.

"Oh ok." She whispered.

He put the car in drive and started out of the school parking lot. He was on the road passing Kelly's before he noticed that Elizabeth was crying.

"Whoa, whoa, hey what's wrong?" He exclaimed, pulling the car into a parking spot at Kelly's and throwing the shifter into park. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "Liz what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't even know why I'm crying." She gave him a small smile. "It just sorta happened."

Jason pulled her close and cradled her. "Hormones. What are we gonna do about those damn things eh?" he said smiling at his joke.

She turned up to him and gave him a look he couldn't quite read, but he got the vibe she wasn't impressed with him right then. "Just take me home please." She said wiping the tears from her face.

He didn't argue, just drove her home and said goodbye, then made his way to his house and flopped down on his bed, wondering what the hell could possibly go more wrong in his life today.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in her room holding her stuffed Hippo close herself. Jason had won it for her from the county fair a year ago. He picked the hippo out of the prizes, because he thought that it was random and senseless, a lot like Sam. She was so mad at herself for hitting Elizabeth today. Not so much for the actual hitting her part, that she was happy about. She always wanted to give that snobby girl a black eye. No, she was upset with herself that she stooped down the that damn prep's level, and in front of Jason of all people.

DING DONG

Her doorbell went off. Realizing that she was only in a big blue tee shirt, she slid on a pair of sweat pants that were laying on her nightstand, and went to check the door. She opened it, and was surprised, to say that least, at the person who stood in front of her.

"Jase, Uh, Hi?" She said, still stunned that he was at her door step after she had punched his girlfriend in the face.

"Hey Sam. I was kinda bored over at my place, so I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat? Then maybe walk around the mall or something for a bit?"

"Um, yea sure, just let me go change, I doubt you would want to be seen in public with me looking like this." She giggled.

"Sam you could make a potato sack look good on you." he smiled.

"Why thank you Jason, but lets not test that theory out ok? Here, come in and make yourself at home, Ill be back in a sec."

She returned a few minutes later wearing a light blue tee shirt that hugged her curves, and boot-leg pants. Not the in-style as some say "Skinny jeans" Just boot cut. She had flats on her feet, and had pulled her bangs back in a small clip on the top of her head so the front of her hair had a wee bit of poof to it. She looked amazing.

"Jase, Jase? Earth to Jason!" She exclaimed waving her hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, got lost in thought. You ready to go?"

"Waiting on you believe it or not!" She replied sticking her tongue out at him, as she left a note for Alexis on the fridge telling her she went out with Jason and would be back by 10 at the latest.

While they were eating their dinner at Kelly's, Jason got a phone call. "Liz." He stated simply and got up to walk to the other side of the diner.

"What?….I did not!….Elizabeth I was only kidding around…..no, IM sick and tired of YOU!….you know what im over this, you and I are…."

Before he could finish his sentence the phone disappeared from by his ear, and was being held in Sam's hand, closed.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. You obviously love her Jason, don't end it because of a dumb argument."

He took the phone from her and gave her a look that she couldn't really read. Was he mad at her for ending his conversation with Liz? Happy? Confused? His face showed no emotion. They went back to their table and finished their dinner. They were about to leave when Sam asked him a question.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the phone call was about or leave me guessing? If it was about me hitting her Jase im really sorr…"

"It wasn't. And don't be. Earlier today when I was taking her home from the rally, she started crying. When I asked her what was wrong she said she didn't know, she just started crying. So I hugged her and then said "Hormones. What are we gonna do about those damn things?" and then she got all pissed!"

He looked up at Sam and realized that she was trying her very hardest not to laugh.

_____________________

Again please review!! (:


	3. Best Friends Misinterpreted desires

I guess the previous chapter still wasn't very long eh? Sorry about that. I promise this chapter will be worth your reading. Length wise anyway. Tum-de-dum-dum-dum…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you laughing about?" Jason asked, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face.

"Sorry, but that was funny. I tried not to laugh, honest. So go ahead and finish your story."

"That's basically it really. I took her home then went to my place, got bored and came to see if you wanted to hang out."

"I see. Well, if your finished with your food we can start the 'hanging out' part of the night."

"Sounds good to me."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The pair were walking along the docks aimlessly. Talking about random stuff like what plans they had for the weekend and reminiscing about their friendship over the years, like when Jase had won Sam the hippo.

"Finally a bench!" Sam said, relief in her voice.

They sat down, Jason stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and Sam brought her legs up onto the bench with her, so that she was sitting cross legged. It was silent for a good 5 minutes, when she looked over at Jason and knew something was eating at him inside.

"Jason?"

"yea?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"Jason I've known you for 6 years, which is long enough for me tell that you are certainly not fine. What are you thinking about?"

"Sam, I got a job."

"That's good! You've been looking for one for weeks."

"I don't think you'll have that kind of reaction when I tell you what my job entails."

She sat there for a minute, hearing the concern in his voice scared her. She knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. She took a deep breath.

"OK, I'm ready. Spill the beans."

"I work for Sonny Corinthos"

"Umm, Sonny Corinthos, the mob boss Sonny Corinthos? The guy with the coffee business?"

"The coffee business is just a front. And yes that Sonny.""Oh, ok. Well what do you do for him? Like serve coffee? Paperwork?"

"Sam.." He closed his eyes and clenched his fists inside his pockets "Sam, I'm Sonny's enforcer."

Her heart broke. Her father had been an enforcer for a French mob boss named Alex Wershared. He had gotten killed when she was 12, as payback for offing someone's brother. That's what caused her mother Alexis, to go to law school, and become a Lawyer. What hurt the most though, was that Jason knew that.

"Jason do you know how dangerous that is!? You cant do that. That requires guns. You could be killed at any moment….Jason, you'll have to….. Kill people. Why would you take that job anyway? You're not even 18 Jason!" She whispered the end of her sentence.

Jason was at loss for words. He knew this was probably tearing her up inside, after what happened to her father. How was he supposed to justify it? The fact was, he couldn't.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I needed a job, Sonny offered me one. I never meant to hurt you by taking it. And I may not even have to…you know. As long as no one threatens Sonny or his family, my services wont be needed." He tried to pull her into a hug but she got off the bench in an effort to tell him no.

"How long do you think that will last? It's the MOB Jason! It isn't like school where the cheerleaders threaten to kill each other if they lead on one another's boyfriends. This is real life. And the threats are real." She couldn't take it any longer. She started crying. Not hard, just a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to the ground. One knee up and the other leg straight out in front of her. She rested her elbows on her knee and put her head in her hands.

Words couldn't describe how bad Jason felt and before he knew it, he was on the ground with Sam, cradling her, and then back on the bench with her in his lap. Her head was on his chest, her rear in his lap, and her legs resting on the other side of the bench. His hands where tightly wrapped around her back and his head laying on top of hers.

Sam had never felt so safe. Wait, that was a lie. She had always felt safe in Jason's arms. But still, being in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, made her feel like no one could touch her. The world had stopped spinning and everything was perfect. Until something made it start spinning again, which always happened.

RING…RING

"Ugh." Sam groaned. She dug into her pocket, Jason still holding her, and pulled out her cell. The caller ID read "Carly!".

"I guess you have to take that huh?" Jason asked.

"Well yes, if you're willing to put your baby down for a few moments." Sam smiled, making Jason laugh. He knew she was referring to the position he was holding her in. It did kind of feel lake he was cradling a baby.

----ON THE PHONE----

"Hey Carly, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm super bored here at home, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner?"

"Aww, sorry Car, I already had dinner. Jason took me out."

"What?! Jason?! Did you two FINALLY profess you're undying love for each other? PLEASE say yes!!"

"Carly, the other…one… you are referring to is in ear shot and I would appreciate it if you kept you're voice down considering the answer to your question is no. And besides we wouldn't be professing "OUR" undying…whatever. I would be professing mine considering the other person is taken and doesn't think of me that way."

"That's not true. I've seen the way he looks at you, but I don't feel like debating right now. Since you already ate, do you want to hit the mall tomorrow after school?""Sounds great to me. Alexis has to work and already has a sitter for Kristina and Molly."

"See ya then, love ya!"

"Love you too!"

----OFF THE PHONE----

"Something I should know about?" Jason questioned, a huge grin on his face. Sam reasoned a long time ago, when she first realized she had feelings for her best friend, Jason, that if all the lights went out in Port Charles, Jason's smile could turn them all back on. It was gorgeous.

She grinned back. "Yes, Jason, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, but Carly and I…well, were lovers." She looked up at him.

"Oh, well then I guess there's no chance at you giving me a shot at you?" He tried to put on a hurt face, but to no avail. They both burst out in laughter. Sam laughed so hard that tears started forming in her eyes.

"Look what you did you ass! I'm crying again!" She joked.

"Aww let me make it all better. Do you want me to hold you and rock you to sleep again princess?"

She went to punch him in the arm put he grabbed her hand before he could do so. When she tried to hit with her other hand, he grabbed that too and inched closer to her, both of them still had huge smiles across their face. They were an inch apart now. Jason looked into Sam's eyes, and began to lean forward, well forward-down considering he's a bit taller than her. She looked into his too and for a moment she was so incredibly happy, but then she realized it. If she let Jason kiss her, she wouldn't stop anything else that may happen, in fact she would encourage it. She wouldn't be the cause of his unfaithfulness to Liz, no matter how much she hated her. She turned her head to the left and backed away.

"I think I should probably head home, its getting late."

"Yea I guess so, ill uh, give you a ride." How could he be so stupid?! Sam wouldn't want him. She was to good for him. He wanted to kick himself for trying to kiss her.

They walked to his Mustang and got in. The first 5 minutes of the car ride where silent. So Sam decided music might lighten the awkwardness. She ran her fingers over all 6 of the buttons in Jason's radio. Every one of them were either Rock stations or some girly station that had women groups singing love songs through their noses. Sam hated both.

"Who the heck programmed your radio stations Jase? These are horrible!" She said, cringing as she again flipped a button and screaming filled her ears.

"That would be Liz." He sighed. "I don't normally turn on the radio anymore, so I let her pick the stations she wanted."

"Figures." Sam muttered to herself. She scrolled through the radio with the "seek" button and finally rested on 103.5, a Country station, which is what she mostly listened too. The song that had been playing ended and a new one started. She recognized the beat immediately, and could tell Jason did too, because she saw his face get a little softer, out of the corner of her eye.

_**I never had no one**_

_**I could count on**_

_**I've been let down so many times**_

_**I was tired of hurtin**_

_**So tired of searchin**_

_**til you walked into my life**_

_**It was a feelin**_

_**Id never known**_

_**And for the first time**_

_**I didn't feel alone**_

"Our song." He stated.

"Yea." Was the reply he got.

_**You're more than a lover**_

_**There could never be another**_

_**To make me feel the way you do**_

_**Oh we just get closer**_

_**I fall in love all over**_

_**Everytime I look at you**_

_**I don't know where Id be**_

_**Without you here with me**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**You're my best friend, oh yeah**_

"Its almost perfect for us ya know?" Sam said

"Yea, almost."

**"_You stand by me_**

**_And you believe in m__e_**

_**Like nobody ever has**_

_**When my world goes crazy**_

_**You're right there to save me**_

_**You make me see how much I have**_

_**And I still tremble**_

_**When we touch**_

_**And oh the look in your eyes**_

_**When we make love**_

"Everything except…."

"The 'Lover' part."Jason finished her sentence.

_**You're more than a lover**_

_**There could never be another**_

_**To make me feel the way you do**_

_**Oh we just get closer**_

_**I fall in love all over**_

_**Everytime I look at you**_

_**And I don't know where Id be**_

_**Without you here with me**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**You're my best friend**_

That was all the reassurance she needed. Now Sam knew for certain that their -almost- kiss, meant nothing. It was heat of the moment. Jason didn't want her. Gosh, she couldn't believe she actually let herself think he could.

_**You're more than a lover**_

_**There could never be another**_

_**To make me feel the way you do**_

_**Oh we just get closer**_

_**I fall in love all over**_

_**Everytime I look at you**_

_**And I don't know where Id be**_

_**Without you here with me**_

_**Life with you makes perfect sense**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**You're my best friend (my best friend)**_

_**You're my best friend (my best friend)**_

The rest of the ride was silent, talking wise. The radio still played and Jason would swear the Radio Show was out to get him. Every song that played until they reached Sam's place was a love song.

The only goodbye Sam gave as she got out of the car, was a brief "Thanks for tonight Jase. See ya tomorrow." And likewise for him.

________________________________________________________________________

I know, you probably think I'm horrible, for not letting Jason kiss Sam. But its only the third chapter, and I like the suspense. Sorry it took me a few days to update, I deleted this chapter quite a few times because I wasn't happy with it, but I think it'll do now. If you disagree please let me know via REVIEWING!!! Reviews mean a lot to me and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write!! *winks* *hint hint* and a big thanks to those who have reviewed so far!

***Side Note*** I just want to make it clear I have nothing against the two music types that Sam stuck her nose up to!….okay, maybe the singing through your nose part…hehehe. Anyway, I just figured it would be useful for the main s/l. And the song that played on the radio is called "My Best Friend" By Tim McGraw.


	4. I Killed a Man

*Be-be-beep…Be-be-beep…Be-be-beep*

"Ugh…" Sam moaned. She rolled over and smacked the top of the alarm clock which read '6:30AM'. "Its way to early!" She whined. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed for school. She slipped on a pair of plaid Bermuda's and a black Tank Top and her black flats. She then grabbed her back-pack, stuffed her gym uniform inside it, and ran downstairs to ensure herself a cup of coffee, before her step-father, Ric, drank it all.

Her mom and Ric both had to work today, which meant Sam was out of a vehicle, so she called Carly, who came and picked her up.

"Sorry if its an inconvenience Carly, I know school is the other way."

"Its no problem Sam, were going to the mall later anyway, so its better if we drive the same car."

The pair drove into the school and parked, as Carly opened the rear drivers side door to grab her book bag she happened to look up and within 2 seconds she was bent over holding her stomach, laughing her head off.

"Carly, what the hell!?" Sam asked, a huge grin on her face, but her brows were raised in confusion.

"Its…just….Jason's car….over there….she…." Carly got some words out in between laughing breaths, so Sam took what information she had, and scanned the parking lot for Jason's car. What she saw by it, she didn't find funny, but gross and appalling. There was the "Lizard" as she and Carly liked to call her, with Jason leaned back against the hood, and her on top of him, you could see her entire rear end, because she had a thong on underneath a leather mini-skirt that came, Sam estimated, about 3 inches beneath her butt cheeks. She had a hot pink Tank top on, and hot pink 5-inch stiletto heels. She was a hooker if Sam had ever seen one.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was all she could get out. By that time, Carly had control over her laughing fit and was standing next to her friend, now in complete disgust also. She was happy to see that Jason looked less than enthused, although this went un-noticed by Sam.

She couldn't watch it any longer, Samantha grabbed her backpack, turned her head sharply and made a B-line for the school doors. Carly following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had been watching the girls out of the corner of her eye and was now satisfied. There was no way in hell that tramp was going to steal her boyfriend. She saw them yesterday at the docks. Their almost-kiss. She was sure that after Sam pulled away, they went back to his place and finished what Jason had tried to start. It made her sick. Jason wouldn't so much as think about getting into bed with her, but the first time he got the chance with Sam he jumped on it? Not if she had anything to do about it. She pulled her tongue out of Jason's mouth and got off of him. Finally letting him breathe.

"Umm…wow?" Jason managed to stutter out. "Uh, Liz what was that? As of 7p.m. yesterday you hated my guts and were 'sick and tired of my nonsense', now you show up looking like a--…wearing a revealing outfit and your all over me?"

"What a girl cant show her love and appreciation for her boyfriend?" She was offended that he would think so low of her, even if it may be true.

"Never mind, I'm going to be late for Science so I have to go." Science, the one class he had with Sam. He was looking forward to it all night, he normally didn't do his work, but stared at her the whole time, then made up a lame excuse later at lunch to copy her work. He walked into class and took his normal seat next to Patrick Drake, a linebacker on the football team, who was a total player. He saw a girl he liked, got the girl, hooked up with the girl and then dumped the girl, just to do the same thing the next week or two. Jason didn't like the way he treated women, but he didn't mind hanging out with him.

"Hey Patrick." He said as he sat down at the table.

"What's up Jase? You know I've been thinking, you and that girl Samantha McCall hang out a lot, do you think you could put in a good word for me?"

"No. And why?"

"Dude, she's freakin' hot!"

Anger built up inside of Jason. It made him furious that Patrick thought of Sam as one of his weekly's. A girl he could use and throw away when he was done with her. He grabbed Patrick by the neck of his shirt and leaned close to his face. "Don't you EVER talk about Sam like that again." His beautiful blue orbs turned to a grey, icy color, leaving Patrick stunned.

"Dude, if you want her you just had to say so, and I would've backed off, but I thought you were with the Webber chick so I……"

Jason wasn't paying attention. Sam had just walked in. Her hair caught his eye immediately. He loved how she had something different done to it every day. Her bangs were straight down onto her forehead and her hair was back in pigtails that laid across her back, the hair in the pigtails was wavy and she was wearing casual clothes, shorts and a tank top.

What was wrong? Was her hair messed up? Did her clothes not match? Her eye makeup to heavy? Why was Jason staring at her?? "Play it cool Sam." She told herself. "Uh, Jase is there a reason you're staring at me? Is my makeup dark or something?" She questioned.

"No, no. I uh, was looking at your hair, it looks good today."

"Does it not look good on other days?"

"No it just looks good today."

"But today especially. Did you not like it yesterday or the day before?"

"No, it was fine."

"Fine…not good, just fine? Was it greasy? Or dry-looking?"

"No, it ju…."

"Forgive him. He's been putting his foot in his mouth all morning. What Jason means to say is that you're hair is gorgeous all the time, it was just especially noticeable today because the way you glowed as you walked into the room. It was like a ray of sunshine. You must be extremely happy about something, whatever it is I hope it works in your favor." Patrick cut in, trying to sound smooth so as to get on the lady's good-side.

"Thanks Patrick. And actually, I'm not in a good mood this morning, but I'm happy you noticed me glowing, I noticed you when I walked in too. You weren't exactly glowing though." She flirted with him. Not because she was interested, just trying to be friendly. Sam walked to the table behind her and placed her bag down, waiting patiently for Carly. Her friend walked in at 2 minutes past the bell on the dot. As usual, late. But that was Carly for ya'.

"Well, now that Carly has entered, we can begin the class." The teacher said, her words glazed with sarcasm. "I have some good news. The school has approved our class for a field trip. Anyone want to take a guess at where to?" A few hands went up. "Patrick?"

"The Playboy mansion?" He asked hopefully.

"No." The teacher answered, giving him a glare. "Robin?"

"A Museum?"

"Nope. Anyone else?" The room was silent, and the teacher was getting some very annoyed looks, so she decided to quit the game and tell the kids. "Were going camping."

There were a mixture of groans, confused and bored looks, and eye-rolls.

"Woo-hoo" Carly said "Just what I always wanted to do."

Sam hit her playfully, and raised her hand.

"Sam?"

"How long?"

"4 Days, 3 Nights. You'll be bunking with one person, of your same gender, and will need to bring a swimsuit, hiking shoes, and your personal necessities. We leave Friday. Now I will pass around your pop quiz I printed out yesterday."

This earned more groans and eye-rolls.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!" Carly exclaimed as the final bell for the day rang. "Time to shop!"

Sam rolled her eyes. If the world had a shopping medal, Carly would win hands down. There was nothing that girl loved more…other than getting gifts or controlling Jason. Before Sam came to town 6 years ago, Carly was the only girl in Jason's life, and it took forever for Carly to let her have a relationship with him. Actually, it took Sam getting into her face and telling her to shove her pride down her throat because Sam wasn't going anywhere, and she would have a friendship with whomever the hell she wanted weather Carly approved or not. The day those words exited Sam's mouth became the day she and Carly were inseparable.

As the two walked down the halls towards the double doors that would take them to the parking lot. They spotted a familiar face among the students getting things from their lockers.

"Well, well. It looks like our school has earned its very own hooker! To what do we owe this honor fair Elizabitch?" Carly sneered.

"Shut up Carly. I've seen some of the junk you wear, you have no room to talk."

"Believe me I do. Wow. Nice shiner! What did you do to deserve that? Forget your place on the food chain?" Carly giggled, then linked her arm in Sam's and walked away. Leaving Liz bubbling over with anger.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They had been to a total of 13 stores by the time Carly dragged Sam into "PacSun". "If we need swimsuits for the trip, we may as well get new hot ones!" Was the excuse Carly gave Sam as to why they should enter the store.

They went to the swimsuit rack and grabbed a few bikinis. Sam tried on a solid black one, a rainbow striped one, a hot pink one with black hearts, and a Zebra printed one with red outlining. The hot pink was horrible, as was the rainbow, but both the black and Zebra made her look "downright sexy", or so Carly said. She picked the black one, much to Carly's disappointment. She had said that the Zebra one was wild, but in Sam's opinion it wasn't a swimsuit you wore in front of your science class. Carly bought a Violet colored suit with black outlining and a black heart on one of the breast areas. She also bought one of the Zebra suits, which confused Sam because she hadn't even tried it on.

When they left the store, Carly said her stomach was growling at her. So she and Sam decided to grab a snack at the food court. While they were eating their cookies, two little girls, about the age of 13 they guessed, walked up to them giggling.

"Can I help you?" Carly asked, trying not to be rude.

"Can…Can we have your autograph?" One of the little girls asked.

"Sweetie, Carly isn't famous…." Sam started

"Carly? That's Taylor Swift!" The other girl responded quickly. "Don't try to fool us, because its her, were big fans, we know."

"Who is Taylor Swift?" Carly questioned Sam

"I don't have a clue." Sam sighed.

"Ok. Girls I'm not this Taylor person. Here, I'll show you." Carly pulled out her drivers license and handed it to them. The girls gave sad expressions, and said they were sorry. Leaving Carly and Sam bewildered.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After their shopping spree, Carly dropped Sam off at home, where she immediately went upstairs to wash the 3 bags of clothes she bought. After, dinner with her family, she did her English homework and then went upstairs to go to bed. She dozed off quickly, and found herself having the most wonderful dream….

"Sam, I love you. Its never been Elizabeth. She was a distraction, a way for me to mask my feelings, because I was sure you didn't want me. You're to good for me. But I cant hide my feelings any longer. I want to be with you, and hold you every day, and look into your eyes and tell you how much you mean to me. I want to…"

Sam placed a finger over Jason's lips. "Shhhhh.." She blinked slowly and inched her face closer to his. "I want all that too, I love you Jason, I want…."

His lips came crashing down on hers. Her knees buckled and she took him down onto the floor with her as she fell. They parted a few moments later, both gasping for hair. As they went to kiss again, the window to her room broke, and a rock rolled onto the floor.

She woke up dazed, and heard something coming from the wall where her window was. She shook her head trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness. Sam saw a shadow by her window, and quickly got out of bed and scurried to her dresser, there, she pulled out a handgun and a flashlight. Her parents didn't know she had the gun, but Jason always felt the need to have her protected, and had given it to her. Slowly, she walked to the window and turned on the flashlight. What she saw shocked her.

"Jason? What are you doing here? Its midnight!"

"I didn't know where else to go." She looked into his eyes and saw sadness, confusion, and fear. Wait, fear? That alone made her skin crawl. This was serious. Jason never got scared. She opened the window, took out the screen, and took a step back so Jason could come in. He looked down at her, and his eyes widened. She looked down also and realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. She ran back to her dresser and stuffed her gun and light into the drawer, and pulled out a pair of pants, hurriedly putting them on. Then, she sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. Jason walked over and sat down. It was silent for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Okay."

More silence.

"I killed a man tonight." He hung his head lower.

"I figured." a tear slid down her cheek, and she looked away as she wiped it off. "Is there any evidence tying you to it? At all?"

"No. I may be new Sam, but I'm good at my job."

"Ok." She responded.

They sat there, not knowing what to say.

"Your probably tired. You should go to bed." Jason said.

"And you?"

"I'm gonna' go for a ride."

"Ok."

Sam crawled to the side of her bed and got under the covers. Jason gave her a tiny smile and got up to walk out. He was about to go through the window…

"Jason?"

"Yea?"

"Stay."

He gave her a puzzled look and stood there. But when she pulled down the covers on the left side of her bed, where she wasn't laying, he nodded, took off his shoes, and got in. More silence floated around them, and they both felt extremely awkward. He was still scared, Sam could see it. She moved closer to him.

"Its gonna' be ok. I promise."

"You don't know that. Sam I killed someone. I shot them in the head and watched them fall to the ground. It wont be ok." That was it. Realization finally kicked in, and he broke down. Tears slid down his face. Sam moved even closer and wrapped her arms around him, they both sat up, and he put his head on her chest. She played with his hair with one hand, and held his in the other. Tonight would be a night that would play in her mind forever. She would never forget it. Not because the guy she loved was in her bed, or because he just told her he committed murder. No. Tonight, Jason Morgan had cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone through the window, and onto Sam's face, she woke up and realized she couldn't move. Not understanding, she looked under the covers, and saw arms wrapped around her stomach. Then she remembered what happened last night. She slowly untangled Jason's fingers, and slid out of bed. She brushed her teeth and threw on some clothes. She then did her routine morning run down the stairs for coffee. Today though, she got two cups. Ric was going to ask, but decided not to. He knew his step-daughter was a coffee freak and reasoned that she didn't want to make a second trip down the stairs. When Sam returned to her room, Jason was sitting up in the bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Morning." Sam said smiling.

"Hey, morning." Came the reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"I would probably be a lot better if you shared your coffee." he joked.

She handed him a cup and he had it down within seconds.

"There's a spare toothbrush in my sink-drawer and I found a change of clothes for you in my dresser from when you and Carly slept over a couple weeks ago, they're on the bathroom counter." She told him.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay over."

"Not a problem, you can repay me by giving me a ride to school."

"I have the bike today."

"Even better." She smiled widely and Jason saw mischief in her eyes.

"I know that look…." He began.

"What do you say we leave a bit early for school?" Sam interrupted him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"95? That's the best you can do?" Sam questioned.

"If I go any faster I'll get a ticket Samantha." Jason told her.

She sighed. "Fine. But you owe me. We need to head back to school."

They pulled into the parking lot and Sam sadly let go of Jason's waist. She handed him the helmet she borrowed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled.

"No problem. I had fun. I like taking you for rides." "Umm…on the bike." "The motorcycle I mean..Uh."

Sam laughed. "I know what you mean Jason." She punched him in his arm then ran to catch up with Carly, whom she saw walking up the school steps.

Elizabeth had just gotten out of Courtney's yellow convertible. She saw and heard everything. The hug. The comments about the ride. That was the last straw. Sam McCall would pay for putting a breach in she and Jason's relationship. Oh, she would pay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Why, Miss Benson, you're on time today. What a revelation." The science teacher snorted.

Carly rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sam, who just grinned.

"I have some news. My second science class will be coming with us on the trip, which means we're going to need a second chaperone. Mrs. Quartermaine has graciously offered her services, so tomorrow if I'm not there to tell you what to do, you will do as she says. Today you will be assigned tent-partners for our trip that begins tomorrow. Afterward, I figured we'd go out to the open field outside and practice setting the tents up because I very highly doubt many of you know how. Ok..

Patrick and Lorenzo, Lulu and Robin, Jason and Lucky, Courtney and Emily, Samantha and Carly, Milo and Matt. Max and Maxie will bunk by themselves."

Most of the students seemed happy with their tent-buddies. Especially Sam and Carly. Heaven help them if either were paired with Courtney or Emily. They would have died. Jason was extremely annoyed that his mom was coming with them, but he was actually even more annoyed that the teachers 2nd class was coming…Liz was there. He should be happy that his girlfriend was coming. But he wasn't, and he was almost sure he knew why…

Xxxxxxxxxx

The bus ride to the camp site took forever. Carly insisted on sitting with Jason, while Sam sat with Maxie. She didn't mind, she was quite fond of Maxie, and since school started they became very good acquaintances.

"So…" Carly said.

"So?" Jason replied.

"So are you going to make your move this weekend?" Carly smiled like an angel.

"What move?"

"Your move on SAM!"

"Keep you're voice down!" Jason exclaimed, glaring at her. "I told you no. I'm with Liz."

"You don't love her."

He kept silent.

"See, I knew it, you don't love her! But you love Sam! Dump the Lizard and ask her out."

"I cant Carly."

"Why the hell not?!"

"She doesn't want to be with me." He said bitterly.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about. ALL she wants is to be with you!"

"No she doesn't."

"And you know this how?"

"I tried to kiss her."

"YOU WHAT?! Oh, Jason! Was it magical? Was it beneath the stars? How far did you take it? Details, I need details!" She said excitedly.

"Did you not hear me say I 'tried' to kiss her?"

"Oh, that part must have slipped my mind."

"I'm not surprised."

"She didn't let you kiss her?" Carly was confused.

"She pulled away." Jason said, saddened as he thought about it yet again.

"Well she probably didn't want you to be unfaithful to Liz. You know how Sam is. She makes sure other people are happy even if it means sacrificing on her part. She knows if you would've kissed her you'd feel guilty as heck and she didn't want to put you through that." Carly hoped she was right.

"Whatever Carly lets drop this." Jason said sternly. Just then they pulled into the camp site.

After all the tents had been put up and everyone had their stuff arranged. They were given 2 hours to explore and do what they wanted until it was time for their first evening hike. Most of the group went swimming in the lake, or just hung out by the tents to talk. But Carly and Sam decided to go site-seeing. Jason agreed to come along.

"Are we ready? Times a wastin'!" Carly said.

"Yea just let me go get my camera out of my suitcase. Ill be right back."

"Hurry up!" Carly said annoyed.

----ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAMP SITE----

"Is it done?" Elizabeth asked Matt, a grin spreading on her face.

"Yes it is. Now, if you don't mind I'd like my payment please."

Elizabeth took his hand and led him to her tent.

----RETURNING TO JASAM/CARLY-----

Sam unzipped the door to she and Carly's tent and quickly headed to where she laid her suitcase, she unzipped that too, but suddenly stopped before she reached for her camera, she began to back slowly away from the Black Moccasin that was starring at her, its body in a position to strike at any moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me a while to update! Been busy here at home. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did I surprise you with Liz and Matt? I'm wondering weather I should let Sam be saved or bitten? I haven't decided yet. Ill try to update the next chapter quickly. Thanks for reading!!!!

Please REVIEW!! :D


	5. Run to Me

Thanks for all the reviews on my previous chapter. As you know they mean a lot (: So…you may be getting your JaSam fairly soon, readers!! I have a few ideas in mind…… MUAHAHAHA…Sorry, momentary lapse of sanity…….Onto the update (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam racked her brain. Were moccasins poisonous? Yes they were! Wait, no? Gosh how was she going to get herself out of this mess? She scanned her surroundings for something, anything, she could throw at it as a distraction so she could run. But there was nothing. She took a sidestep, which earned her a loud hiss from the snake. She didn't sidestep again. She hated asking for help. It cut into her pride, but she knew there was no other way out.

"C..C..CARLY!" She screamed as loud as she could

Without a second thought Carly went running to the tent, hearing the fear in her friends voice. Jason with her at every stride. Sam heard them outside the tent.

"Come in slowly, there's a snake."

"A snake?" Jason asked "How?"

"Don't ask ME Jason!" Sam said, rather annoyed "Just get me out of here."

Jason reached over and unzipped the door to the tent, the snake eyeing him the whole time.

"I want you to run to me."

Sam looked confused.

"Just run into my arms."

"Wha…."

"RUN TO ME!"

Sam didn't need to be told again, she took two strides and jumped. Jason caught her, held onto her with his left hand, and grabbed his gun out of the back of his pants with his right hand, ready to shoot the snake if it tried to go after them. But it didn't. The snake slithered out of the tent and into the bushes. Carly was finally breathing again, she wasn't one for this kind of excitement. Jason set Sam down slowly and quickly looked over her for any injuries, Sam noticed.

"I'm fine Jason."

"I was just making sure."

"Uh-Huh. Well, thank-you. I couldn't have gotten out of that by myself. New rule Carly, we ALWAYS pack a baseball bat when we go camping okay?"

This earned Sam a laugh from her friend. "Ok Sammy."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, it was time for the group to take a dip in the lake. They were going to swim for a bit, then the teachers had planned a canoe trip.

"Carly, have you seen my bikini?" Sam asked, obviously not being able to find her swim-suit anywhere.

"The black one? Yep."

"Where is it? I can't find it.""That's cause it isn't here…."

"Carly, where is it?" Sam replied, getting annoyed.

"Ummm…..my house?"

"CARLY!"

"Don't worry, there's something else you can wear. Look in the front zipper of your suitcase."

Sam did as Carly told her, and pulled out none other than a zebra print bikini with red outlining. "Carly you are so dead. If hell froze over, I STILL wouldn't wear this."

"Well then what ARE you going to wear?" Carly questioned.

"Give me yours."

"No way! I don't look good in black and white, I'm to pale. And pink doesn't look good on you. Just wear it!"

"But Carlyyyyy!!!" Sam whined. realizing she wasn't going to win, she put on the bikini and wrapped a towel around herself tightly.

Carly then proceeded to shove Sam out of the tent, and practically drag her to the group of students waiting to enter the lake.

"Jason!" Carly yelled when she had spotted him talking with Patrick and Nikolas. Immediately Sam turned 3 different shades of red, knowing that Carly was going to do something stupid in an attempt to take Sam's towel away from her, therefore showing off her, 'Sexy Swimwear', as Carly referred to her bathing suit.

Jason jogged over to the pair, and Sam's eyes glued to his abs. Sure she had seen them before, but gosh he looked gorgeous with the sun shining on his bare chest, only wearing a pair of solid black swim trunks. Classic Jason.

"Hey guys." Jason remarked, giving Carly a 'good morning' hug. "What? No hug from you Sam?" He flashed Sam a quick grin to let her know he was joking, but she walked over to him anyways. As she went to wrap her arms around Jason's neck, the towel loosened around her a bit, and Carly took that opportunity to grab it. She did just so and tossed it into the lake. It was now soaking wet, and she knew Sam wouldn't wrap a wet towel around herself. She flashed an ever so innocent smile at her best friend, who just glared at her.

"I..Uh…I…Wow.?" Jason fumbled, as he tried not to stare at Sam and her nearly-bare body.

"Carly picked it out." She answered quickly.

"It, Uh, it looks good?" Jason replied, silently cursing himself for not being able to tear his eyes away.

From a little distance away, Liz saw the entire show. "Bitch." She muttered to herself. She quickly made her way over to Jason in her sky-blue, sequin-covered string bikini. Jason felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to met by lips crushing themselves onto his. As a natural reaction, Jason put his hands on her back, and once Elizabeth knew Sam was watching, she jumped onto her tiptoes, knowing that Jason's hands would fall to her rear. She smiled in-wardly when her plan worked perfectly. Sam just snorted, disgusted, while Carly, standing next to her, was fuming. What would happen next, no one was sure, but if Carly had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be pretty.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

OMG! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update guys! My dads in jail, my step-mom is divorcing him, my brother just found out he was adopted…things are chaotic here at home! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and sucky, and I promise the next one will be 120% better!


	6. Why Can't You See?

I decided I'd get this update to you a little quicker than the last one. I wont lie though, I have ulterior motives. I now know exactly what I want to do with this story, and I already have a basic s/l for the sequel I plan to write, which is going to rock. I can't wait to write it so I'm trying to hurry up with this one.

***Side Note: What do you guys think about the new JaSam friendship on the show? I think it rocks that Jase sincerely wants her to be happy. I hope we get the romance soon though. ONTO….The Update (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Carly was tired of it. Tired of Liz ruining every idea she had to get these two soul mates, her best friends together, and she would be damned if that stringy haired, two-faced hooker was going to ruin this one. She walked up to her and yanked her away from Jason by the girl's upper arm.

"Listen up, and listen close you little skank. I'm utterly tired of you showing up and rubbing yourself all over Jason and sticking your tongue down his throat just to cause an, extremely pathetic, just so you know, theatre act. Walk your scrawny butt back over to your preppy pom-pom friends and stay away from Jason." Carly said in a low, cold tone.

"Jason is my boyfriend and I will see him, and do to him what I please."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Well' see about that." Liz gave her a triumphant smile, but it didn't last long as a hand flew across her face, wiping it off in .2 seconds.

"Carly!" Jason yelled "Stop it!" He caught Liz as she staggered backwards. "Go over to that tree and count to ten Carly, NOW." Jason told her sternly.

"Yes DADDY!" She screamed back, but obeyed.

After being sure that Liz was okay, he sent her back to her friends and went to talk to Carly. When he was finished explaining to her that he appreciated her concern, but that it was his job to correct his girlfriend, both realized that Sam was no where in sight. In reality, she had walked off right after Carly grabbed Elizabeth, and went over to talk with Patrick and Lucky. What Jason saw her, his heart wrenched. She was sitting on Patrick's lap, and Lucky was taking their picture. Patrick's hand was on her lower back, supporting her like the back of a chair. "Too far down her back." Jason thought. He stormed over to Patrick and bent down so they were face to face.

"I told you to leave Sam alone." Jason growled.

"Dude, we were just taking a picture! Lucky wants pictures of all the students having fun for the school paper. Lighten up!"

"Stay away from her. Find another girl to take your picture with. I know exactly what your doing because I have seen it before. You'll charm her, get her into your bed and dump her. Don't go near her again, or you'll be dealing with me. " Jason replied, his voice still icy.

"Where the hell do you get off telling him not to take a picture with me!?" Sam asked, both confused and angry.

"Patrick is a player Sam, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ill decide that for myself thank-you. I'm not a child you have to run around protecting. I can take care of myself and I will take a million and one pictures with Patrick if I choose too, whether you approve or not. Gosh Jason what is you're problem? I can have more than one friend who is of the Male gender! I suppose your going to threaten Max and Milo for saying hello to me a few moments ago to? Well screw you then. Go play Knight in Shining Armor with your _Queen Elizabeth_ and leave me alone." She replied evenly.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Jason spoke softly this time, and looked into her eyes, pleading for her to understand.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes and began rolling down her face.

"Why can't you see?" She asked in a small voice. "Why cant you see that the only person hurting me is you?" She turned to walk back to she and Carly's tent, but Jason grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, concerned. "I'm trying to protect you."

She jerked out of his grasp.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just go away and leave me alone." Sam replied, wiping more tears from her cheeks. This time she ran, zipping the tent from the inside so Jason couldn't come in.

She stayed there for what seemed like hours. Lying on the blow-up mattress Carly had bought so they wouldn't have to sleep on the hard ground. Kicking herself in the gut for crying in front of that amount of people. Liza_bitch_ probably got a kick out of it. Damn. She let Jason see her soft side. She let him get to her, and more importantly, she may have just shown him that she cared for him as more than just a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sam?" Carly said her friends name softly, standing outside the tent.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me in Hun? Its kinda cold out here."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes Sam. I wouldn't bring Jason here without you knowing, after what happened today."

Sam sat up and unzipped the tent, trusting that Carly was telling the truth. Carly made her way inside and quickly stripped out of her swim suit, and into her warm, comfy pajamas. She got under the covers and laid down by Sam.

"Did you eat anything Sam? Its almost 9 o'clock."

"No. I'm not hungry." She lied.

"Sam you have to eat something." Carly sat back up.

"I don't feel like eating. I just want to lay in bed and not get up until its time to go back to Port Charles, and I can change my name, move to a different and school and never have to see anyone from this ridiculous trip again." Sam replied angrily.

"You never want to see me again? Or Jase?" Carly was hurt.

"No no Car! I want to see you. You'll always be my best friend in the whole world Carly. Nothing can separate us." Sam smiled.

"I'm glad. What about Jason though?"

"He can rot in Hell.""Samantha!" Carly gasped.

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to say something else? Something more heart-warming? That man ripped my heart out AGAIN today and he doesn't even realize it." More tears rolled down Sam's face.

"Sammy. Jason is never going to know he's hurting you until you tell him how you feel about him."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to be with me."

The words sounded so familiar to Carly. Hadn't she heard those before, this morning? Oh, right. When Jason said the same about Sam. Gosh she wanted to clang her two friends heads together. "Why would you say that?"

"You see the way he is with Elizabeth just as clearly as I do Carly, so don't play dumb. Heck, he grabbed her rear end today. He loves her Carly. I'm not going to tell him how I feel, just to get shot down. I will NOT set myself up for a fall, knowing I could've prevented it."

"Sam…"

"Are we done?"

"Yea." Carly said sadly.

"Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was early. Sam could tell. She peeked out of the tent and saw the sky was a deep blue. Not light, like daytime, but not dark light night. She estimated it was about 5:30 in the morning. The rest of the camp wouldn't be up till 8 at least. She put on the G*d-forsaken bathing suit Carly packed her, and began walking out to the lake. She was about waist-height into the water when she heard her name.

"Sam?"

She sighed. "What do you want Jason?"

"To talk."

"Well I don't. Please just go away."

"Why?""I don't want to be near you?"

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" She whirled around, eyes full of hate. No one, NO ONE called Samantha McCall a liar.

"I said you're a liar. You do want to be near me. But something I said or did yesterday upset you. Tell me what it is so I can fix it." He gave her the same look he did yesterday, again pleading with her through his eyes.

"You're wrong. Go away."

He waded into the water with her, not caring that he was wearing his normal day clothes and not swim trunks. He cupped his hand to her cheek, but she turned away.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Its NOTHING Jason! Stop asking me or I will drown you right here, right now." She said seriously.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Jason replied sarcastically.

Almost instantly his head was underneath the water, and Sam was literally sitting on him. Trying to keep him under, but he was to strong. He came up, soaked and gasping for air, staring at her with eyes that said 'you were serious?'

"What was that for?" He exclaimed

"I told you to leave me alone and you didn't. Ill give you one more chance to leave, because next time I WILL drown you."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer. Try to drown me all you want."

Sam sighed. This was going to be a long 2 and a half hours until the rest of the class woke up.

"Then I guess were going to stand here for another 2 days until we can go back home, and I can stay in my room where you can't bother me."

"Yeah, well see how that works out."

Samantha rolled her eyes. Seconds went by as slow as minutes, and minutes as slow as hours. Sam estimated they had sat there for nearly an hour by the time someone spoke.

"Please tell me?"

"It doesn't matter Jason. What's done is done. Lets just…" She sighed, not wanting to give in "Lets just put this behind us and move on okay?" She gave him a half-hearted smile.

Jason searched her eyes for a moment. "Okay."

He pulled Sam close to him into a hug. She wanted to fight him, she wanted to hit him, scream at him and say 'No its not okay! Its not okay for you to stab me in the heart everyday of my miserable life by being with a two-faced skank when you should be with ME!' But she couldn't. Instead, she melted into his embrace, and found herself hugging him back. Who couldn't with muscular arms like his? Most suddenly, she heard a giggle. She could tell Jason heard it too, because he loosened his grip on her.

"I'll be right back." Jason said. She knew what Jason was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. Elizabeth….

"No Jason! I'll go."

"You hate her."

"And you love her. I wont yell at her or anything. I'll just spy on her and see what she's giggling about. She and Courtney are probably just laughing about some ridiculous new cheer they made up."

He loved her? Not hardly. But he wouldn't tell Sam that. Couldn't tell Sam that. It would give away his feelings for her. "Ok, but come right back."

She gave him a soldiers salute. "Yes sir!"

Jason rolled his eyes. A small smirk forming on his face.

Sam slowly walked over to the bushes, where the giggling grew louder. She peered through them and saw what she thought was Elizabeth and Matt kissing. 'Oh. Ok.' She said, ready to go back to Jason. Whoa! Wait! Elizabeth and Matt KISSING!? She turned around and looked again. Yep. Her eyes weren't deceiving her. She began clapping her hands loudly and walking towards the couple.

"Bravo Eliza_bitch._ Bravo!" Sam was grinning ear to ear, at first glance you would think she was happy. But if you looked into her eyes, you would see the devil himself. She was pissed. "So, is this something new or has Jason been blind as a bat for a while now?"

"Shut up Sam!" Elizabeth said quickly, her eyes focusing not on Sam, but on the figure behind her.

"Why? Scared I'll tell Jason you're dirty little secret?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? Why don't we let Jason be the judge of that. What do ya' say Jase?"

"How did you know he was behind you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"When you know Jason like I do, it comes naturally." Sam replied, a hint of gloat in her voice.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Were waiting Elizabeth." Jason finally spoke. "What's going on here?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Dunt-Dunt-Da! Not the most awesome update…..but it'll do for now I believe. Please rate (:


	7. Bitch!

Sorry for the wait, I have a good excuse, I just don't feel like writing it…. (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Damnit, what am I gonna tell Jason now? Liz thought.

"Umm, we were just….practicing for our English class skit!" Nice Save! Elizabeth thought to herself. He'll believe that one for sure.

"What skit?" Matt asked.

Liz whirled on him and stared daggers into his eyes.

"If that's the only lame excuse you can come up with, were over Elizabeth." Jason said calmly.

"WHAT?! You're going to believe this stupid, man eating, lying, no boobs, cheating skank over me?" Liz screeched.

Sam decided to ignore the comment….she and Carly would get back at her later.

"What's to believe or not to believe Elizabeth? I saw you kissing Matt just as clearly as Sam did, and obviously you don't have an excuse because Matt blew your only try at it, out of the water. Were done, and this is over."

Jason put his hand on Sam's back and directed her back to the camp site with him.

"This is not over," Lizard mumbled "not by a long shot."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carlyyyyy!!!!" Sam yelled running into she and Carly's tent and jumping on the air mattress.

Carly slowly woke up, still dazed, and rubbed her eyes. "What the heck Sam? Its like only 8a.m.!"

"Yea, but its SO worth it. Guess who Jason just saw lip locking with Matt Hunter??"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yessss!"

"EEEEEPPPPPPP" They screeched together!

"This is way to perfect! You two will be together before this camping trip is over!"

"Here we go again….." Sam rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"So what happened?" Carly asked. "Was she like in plain sight of everyone? Did she try to lie her way out of it? Get Jason back?"

"Well not really, they were like hiding out behind some trees, obviously so they wouldn't get caught, but we heard Liz giggle, and so I went over there and saw them, and then I went to walk away and I was like 'Whoa, wait a minute!' and so I confronted her, and then Jason came, and she was all like 'Oh, its for English class, oh Jason please believe me, oh Jason wait!' and Jason's all like 'No. Its over.' so then we walked away." Sam finished, out of breath.

Carly laughed and thought to herself silently, "Gosh this chick can ramble!"

"Wow, so Jase just dumped her? Just like that?"

"Yep. Right after she yelled at him for believing the…oh, how did she put it? Stupid man eating, lying, no boobs, cheating skank."

"Are you joking? She basically just described herself and switched your names around."

"I know, that's why I didn't saw anything. It wasn't worth it. We'll make her lie in that bed eventually."

"Good point. Right after you take me to get something to eat, cuz chicka I am STARVING!"

They both laughed and headed over to the on-site, hole in the wall, breakfast restaurant.

They walked in and sat down, looking over the menu's. Sam glanced up briefly and looked at Carly. She was taken aback by the look Carly was giving at the front door. As Sam turned around, her eyes narrowed to.

"That Stupid.." Sam started.

"Open Legged…."

"Cheating whore…."

"two-faced…."

"Zero boobs…."

"stringy haired…."

"Good for nothing…"

"Bitch!" Carly finished up.

The couple they were staring at walked up to their table.

"Hello girls, how are we this morning?" Patrick asked, Elizabeth standing at his side, smiling wildly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sucky update I know…but I'm experiencing horrible writers block ):

Any ideas, please let them be known!


	8. A New Beginning

Sorry bout the wait…I have no clue where to go with this. I'm really stuck. Don't hate me if I tie up all loose ends within the next chapter or two and call it finished!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam glared at Elizabeth. What was this chicks problem? She cheats on Jason with Matt, and then no less than an hour later, walks into the diner with Patrick? Issues…..

"How are you two on this lovely morning?" Liz asked Carly and Sam, grinning.

"Just peachy, now that Jason dumped your pathetic ass." Carly responded

"Oh please, that whole thing with Matt? Planned. I've been over Jason for weeks, I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I schemed to make him dump me."

"Ha. You've been over Jason for weeks? So THAT explains your jelousy over he and I right? Got it." Sam said laughing.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Even so, I came out on top. I still have my reputation, and I have a boyfriend. Where's Jason? Oh, right. Left down in the dumps with no girlfriend and no social status."

Sam looked back at the entrance to the diner, as the little bell on the door went off. Jason stood there. He had apparently heard everything Elizabeth said, by the look on his face. Sam knew he didn't care though, because none of it was true, but still she felt the need to prove a point.

"That's where you're wrong Elizabeth." Sam stated. "The only reputation you have, is the reputation of being the Port Charles Slut. You don't have a boyfriend, you have a man that wants to get into your pants. Where's Jason?"

Sam stood up from her chair and walked towards Jason. She stood beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Jason, is standing next to his girlfriend." She ended. Chin held high, standing tall and proud.

Elizabeth gasped. "WHAT?! There's NO way you two are dating!" She screeched.

"Wanna bet?" Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

He spun Sam around to face him and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her head towards him. Their lips crashed passionately, and hungrily. Jason slyly slipped his tounge between her lips, and Sam returned hers immediately. They continued like this for about 20 seconds, before Carly stood up from her chair.

"WOOHOOO!!!!" She yelled, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

The sudden outburst surprised Sam. Her legs left Jasons waist so that she was then standing on her own. She broke the kiss, and turned her head to Carly. At first she glared, but then her features softened, and she began to laugh.

Jason smirked too. He wasn't one to laugh, but then he looked at Liz, one hand on her hip, and mouth hanging open…he couldn't hold it in. He had to hold his stomach to calm his laughing fit down.

After the giggles died down, reality began to set in for Sam. Her hand flew to her forehead.

"What the hell did I just do?" She said silently. "Did I just make-out with…Jason? No…Wait, yea I did. Holy Crap I just made out with JASON!" Her mind whirled.

She felt a hand on her lower back. She turned her head up to see Jason standing behind her…a small smirk still playing at the corner of his mouth.

His hand dropped from her back to her own hand, and intertwined their fingers. After giving Carly a firm look that said "Stay." He walked her out the door of the diner. They found a bench a little ways away from the campsite and sat down.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I was completely out of line, I just, I just wanted to show that bitch where she stood."

"Its fine Sam…really. Umm, I'm gonna talk for a minute, and I want you to just listen okay?"

"Okay…." She responded slowly.

"I don't regret anything that happened today. Us regaining friendship, ending things with Elizabeth…kissing you."

Her eyebrows shot up and she snapped her head around and stared at him.

"You don't?" She asked

"I thought I told you I was talking and you were listening?" he said jokingly.

She nodded her head and smirked in reply.

"Anyways. Like I said, I don't regret any of it. In fact, I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Longer than you can imagine actually. And now that I know what its like, I don't…I don't think I can live without it Sam."

"Oh, Jason." She said breathlessly. "I don't know what to say."

"Okay, then how bout you answer a question. Do you regret it?" He asked, looking at the ground.

She grabbed his chin softly and turned his head towards hers. She placed a soft kiss to his lips, and let her hand drop from his face.

"Never in a million years she responded."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him on the bench. He wrapped his arms around her and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked quietly.

"I dunno. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Hmm… Hawaii." He responded.

Sam swatted at his arm playfully.

"Jason Morgan, that's not what I meant and you know it."

She turned her head upward, and his lips met hers again.

She pulled away, momentarily.

"On second thought, Hawaii sounds nice."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter will probably be the last.

Sorry if the update sucks.

Two Women Against the Mob will carry the next update!


End file.
